Secrets and Lies
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: HitTheTarget has been dead for months. Now, wanting revenge he takes control of Lee's mind. Now Target wants to rid of Stampy's closest friends before getting rid of him. LeexRosie.
1. Chapter 1: Voice

**A/N: Starting a new story. I'm sure this one is gonna end up unintentionally popular but I'm listening to Pinkie's Lie by the WoodenToater! What could possibly go wrong? (cliché)**

_ Chapter 1: Voice_

Lee slept in his bed soundlessly. Soon started stirring, witnessing his dream.

_**Dream**_

_Lee found himself in a white area._

_There was nothing going on, except he saw a figure in the distance. Seemed vaguely familiar to him. He couldn't put a paw on it. He sprinted toward it._

_"HitTheTarget?" he exclaimed as he noticed who it was._

_"Yes, my dear bear. It is I, HitTheTarget himself!" he replied._

_"You're... you're supposed to be dead!"_

_"Yes, but I have come to take revenge on that cat"_

_"Not unless I'm around"_

_"That's where the possessing begins..." Target cackled evilly as Lee woke up._

**_End Dream_**

He awoke, panting and sweating.

"That bastard" he mumbled and got out of bed. He took his sword, bow and an arrow and climbed up the ladder to the roof, he always enjoyed watching sunsets and sunrises.

He heard footsteps and someone else coming up the ladder.

It was Stampy.

"Hey, Lee Bear. Whatcha' doin'?" he asked.

"Just, thinking" he replied.

"About what?"

"My dream..." he sighed.

"Tell me about it"

Then, Lee's head gave out a pounding. A voice deep down him said something.

_Don't tell him..._

It sounded sinister. He followed his directions anyway.

"I'd rather not"

"Okay then, don't wanna force you"

They sat silent for a while.

"Now, how about that morning cake?"

**A/N: Sorry dat was short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Computers Crash and Messages

**A/N: Okay, second chapter!**

_Chapter 2: Crashing Computers and Subliminal Messages_

As the sun came up, the duo chowed down on the cake. Stampy actually shared his cake for once. He suddenly heard rapid footsteps and then the door flung open. It was Squid.

"Dog house is on fire!" he exclaimed.

"Why didn't you pull the fire alarm?" Stampy asked.

"It wasn't working!"

He rolled his eyes and the trio hurried toward the dog house where Amy and Salem were desperately trying to pat out the flames.

"Who could've done such a thing to innocent little puppies?" Amy asked, petting Benton.

"Who ever it was, I'm guessing HitTheTarget" Salem proposed.

"But, he's dead" Stampy replied.

"Well, remember the time you went to the Nether and brought the 'reformed' HitTheTarget along" Squid said.

"Well, but I actually thought he _was _reformed"

"I got an idea, why don't we view the security tapes?" Salem asked sarcastically.

"Great idea, Lee!" Squid replied, running off to his room.

"Does anyone even know what sarcasm _is _these days?"

"I don't know" Stampy replied. The four went into Squid's room where he sat in front of a computer.

"Since when did you get a computer?"

"Dan lent it to me. Here we go, last nights tapes" he played the footage.

It showed a black and white picture of someone sneaking into the dog house. Before the four could make out what the image was, the power went out.

"Since when did the power go out in Minecraft?" Squid exclaimed as Salem tried to sort out the fuse box.

Lee and Stampy could still see quite a bit, despite being _half _cat and bear.

_Kill them..._

"Huh?" Lee looked around "Who's there?" he asked.

"What's wrong Lee?" Squid turned around, hearing him speak.

_Kill the squid first..._

"N-Nothing" he replied.

**_Squid's POV_**

Today's been extremely weird.

First the dog house is on fire.

Then Lee is talking to himself.

And now the power is out!

I asked him what's wrong when he started to talk to himself.

"N-Nothing..." he replied, as the power came back on. But my computer had crashed.

"What the?" I mumbled as I thought through the events that had happened so far.

Was it Lee that sneaked into the dog house?

Silly Squiddy, what're you thinking? Lee's one of your closest friends!

But, what if he's going insane? I mean, baking cakes for Stampy everyday isn't so soothing.

Maybe I'm the one going insane?

Confusion overload.

"Squid Nugget? SQUID NUGGET!" I heard someone scream at me. I yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that! You're making me go deaf!"

"Sorry, but you spaced out for a bit there" Stampy replied to me.

"Can I talk to you in private, Stamps?" I asked.

He nodded.

_**Stampy's POV**_

"Looks like Squid's computer crashed" Salem said, I looked over and saw that the computer screen was blue with some writing on it.

"What the?" I heard Squid mutter. I looked back at Salem who was staring at Lee, who had a worried look on his faced.

"What's wrong, Lee Bear?" I asked.

"Nothing... Just thinking about, y'know. Who snuck in" he laughed nervously. I suddenly noticed his sky blue eyes flashed magenta for a second. I thought nothing of it and looked at Squid.

He was currently sitting with his arms crossed, staring at the screen of the computer. My eyes widened as I read the screen.

**Error 133**

**Please do not use the computer again.**

**For further information, please stay away from your bear friend.**

I flattened my ears and glanced at Lee. He had a sad look on his face.

This was too creepy for my liking.

And those numbers, 133. They kinda looked like they spell Lee.

No! Stampy what are you thinking? Lee is you friend!

But I'm beginning to doubt that.

I then looked at Squid. I began to yell in his face.

"SQUID NUGGET!" the final one made him yelp in surprise and look at me.

"Don't do that! You're gonna make me go deaf!"

"Sorry, but you spaced out for a bit there"

"Can I talk to you in private, Stamps?"

I nodded. He dragged me outside.

_**Squid's POV**_

I dragged him outside and he began to speak.

"Did you see the error on your computer?" I could tell he was scared.

"No... What did it say?" I asked.

"It's said that it had the error 133 and it said, 'For further information, stay away from your bear friend'" I could see he was beginning to tear up.

"Well, I was beginning to think that maybe Lee is behind the Dog House on fire thing and he might be going insane or maybe I'm going insane but I know Lee is our good friend!" I quickly explained.

"Squid," he wiped the tears from his eyes and his face turned sarcastic "I know you aren't insane, but sometimes I do question _our _sanity"

"Stampy, this isn't funny" he gave me a look "fine, I guess what you said was _kinda _funny" I admit.

"But in all seriousness though, I do agree with you on the Lee part but not the 'insane' part"

We sighed.

What _if_HitTheTarget was alive?

**A/N: I'm listening to Bats! - Smor3s Remix.**

**Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree...**

** watch?v=B3b7Zf1kDDg**


	3. Chapter 3: Assassination Mission

**A/N: Okay to the review posted about an OC.**

**I am not accepting any OC's for this story!**

**If OC's are needed, I will be using my own. Thank you for understanding.**

**On with da story!**

_Chapter 3: Assassination Mission _

_**Still Squid's POV**_

We entered my room again and saw the others staring at us.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Salem asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Nothing, just. Y'know, about the computer" Stampy replied.

"Okay..." Salem said, she sounded as if she wasn't believing us.

"What, you don't believe us?'' I complained.

"No, not at all. It's just that we saw the message, love" Amy replied, motioning to the laptop,

I sighed in frustration.

"Look, I'm going to bed. I think I'm getting a headache from all this drama" I walked past Lee who was looking normal now, and headed off to bed.

_**Lee's POV**_

As Stampy and Squid exited the room to talk, I began to worry.

What if they knew? What if they were talking about me? What if they thought I was a traitor?

These questions flooded my mind. I sat down and hugged my knees. My head started hurting again.

_You'd better do it..._

Do what?

_Kill them... _It replied?

Who?

_Those pathetic "friends" of yours..._

Why would I?

_Because if you don't, I will do it on my own._

Please stop talking to me, I'll deal with you when I'm in my room.

_Fine, very well. But know this, Lee. If you do not rid of them by the third sunset. I will come back._

My head went back to normal as Stampy and Squid entered.

Salem and Amy were looking at them, suspiciously.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Salem asked.

"Nothing, just. Y'know about the computer" Stampy replied.

"Okay..." Salem narrowed her eyes, as if not believing them.

"What, you don't believe us?" Squid complained.

"No, not at all. it's just that we saw the message, love" Amy pointed to the laptop where the blue screen and message was displayed.

Squid sighed, "Look, I'm going to bed I think I'm getting a headache from all this drama" he walked past me and to his bedroom. I glanced back at Stampy, who leaned against the wall, his ears flattened.

I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Stampy?" Amy asked in her cute high pitched voice.

"Nothing just tired. Hungry, cold, worried, tired" he replied.

"You said tired twice" Salem said.

"Well, I guess I'm double tired. I'm heading back. You comin' Lee?" he asked me.

"S-Sure" I stammered.

I frowned as I entered my room. I was dealing with the Voice again.

_**Amy's POV (very short)**_

I sighed and yawned.

"You tired?" Salem asked me. I nodded.

"Well to get us extra tired. We're gonna have to put the dogs back"

"What's so good about being 'extra tired'?" I asked.

"It'll give you a good night's sleep" she replied. I smiled.

She always knew what to say.

_**Lee's POV**_

I closed my eyes, awaiting the voice.

_I see you kept your promise._

What do you want?

_Well, I would like to introduce myself, but too bad I can't._

Why?

_Because you might give my secrecy away._

What "secrecy"?

_You can call me Voice, for now._

Get to the damn point.

_Well, feisty one are you? Anyway, I want you to do something. Remember what I said earlier, about the whole three day, sunset, friend killing thing?_

Yeah.

_Well, I mean it. I have my ways into you mind and if you don't do the following. I _will _make your friends suffer. Oh, to make things more, interesting you have only till tomorrow's sunset to complete your task._

_Fine. But don't expect this to be easy._

_Very well, your mission starts tomorrow. Remember, you are doing this for __their __own good._

_The voice went away and I buried my face into the pillow._

_What did I get myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4: Drama

**A/N: Updation.**

_Chapter 4: Drama_

The next morning, Lee gave Stampy his cake and headed outside into the woods, taking a couple of weapons with him.

"Good thing that voice isn't here..." he thought out loud. He turned around, making sure he wasn't followed. He pulled out an iron axe and threw it toward a birch tree, lodging it in there in the process.

"Time for some practice" he began his training routine.

**_Squid's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of someone dropping something metallic.

I peaked out the door to see carrying a couple of axes a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a diamond sword.

_What's he doing? _I wondered and decided to follow him

We walked past everything in Stampy's Lovely World, by everything I mean all the shops and such. Then to my surprise, Lee went past the Lighthouse!

I followed him anyway. Later along the lines we came into a forest, he swiftly turned around just in time for me to hide behind a tree.

The tree quivered slightly, shocking me. After he had disappeared I found a iron axe stuck in the trunk of the tree.

"Since when did Lee become so... hostile?" I wondered.

Being, well, me. I trudged onward along with Lee.

**_Stampy's POV (Very short)_**

After Lee had given me my breakfast, I decided to take a walk around my lovely world.

I walked all around while thinking who set the dog house on fire, also wondering where Lee needed to go. I also hadn't seen Squid all the while.

I barely saw anyone in my world at that time, that's when I saw Amy and Salem by the entrance of the Funland.

I saw a glint of silver before Amy shrieked.

"Salem, behind you!"

_**Third Person's POV**_

As Amy warned Salem, she swiveled around and caught the axe mid-air. Stampy ran toward the duo.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, an axe almost chopped my head off, but I caught it in mid-air, nothing to be worried about" Salem said, looking at the axe.

"That's weird, it doesn't have a durability bar on it yet, it's brand new!" Amy exclaimed.

"Can I see?" Salem handed him the axe. Stampy examined it, the came the handle.

**HTT**

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong Stampy?" Amy asked.

"Amy, Salem. Go get whoever you can and get to the Clubhouse. I'll meet you there" he replied, still staring at the tool in wonder.

()()()

As Squid hid behind a oak tree, watching Lee. He suddenly heard beeping from somewhere.

_Huh? Oh no... _He realized his communicator had been beeping. He quickly pressed a colored square on his party hat, silencing it. Hoping Lee did not hear it.

Luckily, he didn't. But his rang also.

The bear quickly pressed on the diamond part of his Diamond Pickaxe necklace. Answering the call.

"Lee, you need to come to the Clubhouse as soon as possible. It's HitTheTarget" Lee gave a quick reply and ran off back to the world. Turning around one last time to check if anyone was following him.

"Looks like all those Hunger Games payed off" Squid followed Lee along.

**A/N; Okay, I know that was short but I really wanna get to the next chapter, but too bad I'm gonna write it tomorrow.**

**Goodbyyyyyyyyee!**


	5. Chapter 5: Afraid

**A/N: Crank the intensity level up! Cause' this chapter contains some violence and possessing of a bear. Be warned!**

**Pinkie!**

**I was listening to Pinkie's Lie. It's my favorite song. The Marching rhythm is exquisite.**

_Chapter 5: Afraid_

Squid and Lee hurried along to get to the Clubhouse, without letting Lee notice him, Squid carefully maneuvered his way through the trees.

It seemed like an eternity to the duo before reaching the house. Squid went into the dog house and took another route.

()()()

"Is everyone here?" Stampy asked the group sitting at the table.

"Lee and Squid are still nowhere to be found" Rosie informed.

"Great" he replied, as if on cue Lee burst through the door.

"I'm here!" he exclaimed.

"Where's Squid?" Salem asked.

"I don't know" he replied. He sat down next to Amy and Stampy.

"I'm here, I'm here" Squid said as he entered and sat next to Stampy and Rosie.

"Where were you two?"

"Somewhere" they both replied in unison.

"Okay, anyway. You guys might know why I called you here. If you don't then look at this axe that was thrown at Salem earlier today. I'm acting all serious, ain't I?" Stampy placed the iron axe on the table.

"What's wrong about it?" Squid asked, staring at the sharp blade and spruce handle.

"Look at the initials printed on the handle" Amy said as Squid looked at the handle.

**HTT**

"HitTheTarget?!" the room was filled with shouts.

"Calm down!" Stampy exclaimed, banging his sword on the table. The players obeyed "We're going to have to move down to the secret base. Brag everything you need. We'll meet you there. Squid Nugget and Lee Bear, I'm coming with you this time" the players rushed out of the room as did the animal trio.

"I don't need anything" Squid said.

"Me neither" Lee added.

"C'mon, let's head down then"

"Whoo!" Squid cheered as he dived in the water and swam toward the entrance. Lee and Stampy following.

Once they were down, they noticed the girls had already made it.

"How did you girls get here so fast?" Stampy asked.

"There's a Hunger Games champion, a mermaid, a penguin and a ghost girl, what do you expect?" Rosie asked, sarcastically.

"Well, then Salem, Amy, Rosie and Chloe. You get a free chance to play around with the machines"

"Awesome!" Rosie squealed.

"She's so cute..." Lee said.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Squid asked.

"Maybe..." he replied, they laughed.

_Remember your mission._

"You again?" he whispered in his mind.

_You need to kill someone before sundown._

"I'll do that in a second. Can you please, shut up?"

_All right._

The voice went away. Lee sighed in relief.

"Anything wrong, mate?" Squid asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

"You've been sayin' this for a awful long time" Lee sighs.

"I know"

Then, an idea springs into Lee's mind. He has a snowball in hand and throws it at Stampy.

"Oh, Lee you're playing a dangerous game here. Snowball fight!" he shouts and Lee starts to throw again while Stampy does the same.

However, when Stampy threw his final snowball, he slipped and threw it past Lee, whilst hitting Rosie. She fell into the Time Machine; Lee accidentally threw his snowball at the controls and sent Rosie to a different, unknown time.

Lee was fuming. He was fuming at Stampy.

He wanted to punch him in the face for sending his crush into an unknown time. But some part of him said not to. And another said he needed to. He walked toward him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Lee, mate. What has gotten into you?"

"Squid, let go of me" he said, firmly.

"Ever since that day of the whole 'Dog House on fire' incident, you've been acting like this!"

"B-But, he-"

"He what?"

Lee sighed.

"You weren't this angry at _me _for sending Stamps into the Dinosaur age, how come your angry now?"

"Because I cared about her" Lee refused to turn around.

"Of course you did," his tone changed "we all care about Rosie"

"I cared for her in a different way"

"How?"

Before he could answer, he realized that it was already nighttime.

_Time's up. It's my turn to try._

Lee felt himself slipping away. Then, _he _took control.

He spun around and grabbed Squid by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

Everyone started screaming and shouting for him to stop. He grinned evilly and tightened his grip.

"Lee what are you doing?" Squid managed to choke out. He didn't reply.

After the moon had risen, he had come back. _He _had gone away. After realizing what he was doing, he quickly let go.

Tears brimmed in his azure eyes.

Squid looked up at him and backed away in fear.

"Sorry..." he muttered before running out of the room.

"I forgive you..."


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

**A/N: Hey peoplez, in response to EpicCrafting404, I can't tell you. No spoilers. :D Pinkie's Lie again!**

_Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget_

Lee went into his room and crawled up in a ball, crying.

_You're lucky the moon had arisen before I could finish him off._

"Just shut up and go away!" he screamed, not wanting to deal with the voice that started all this in the first place.

_You do know who I am, right?_

"Why would I?"

_Well, I think it's time for a revelation._

"Just get to the chase"

_Very well, my name is HitTheTarget._

()()()

Squid continued to stare at the door when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Are you okay?" Stampy asked in worry. He gave a nod.

"I'm gonna go see Lee" he finally said, getting up.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. He's gonna be forgetting what he did and I'm going to be forgiving. Forgive and forget" with that he left the room.

()()()

Lee heard a soft knocking by the ladder. He looked and saw Squid.

"Squid, I'm sorry" he immediately said.

"I forgive you" he replied. He was taken aback by what he said.

"Wha-?"

"Lee, I forgive you because that wasn't you. It was someone else" he said.

"How did you know?"

"My sister taught me"

"You have a sister?"

"Adoptive,"

"Well, I can guess that she was very wise"

"Wiser than Stampy's mum and an owl!" he joked, they laughed.

"C'mon, let's go back. How's your throat?"

"Kinda sore" they walked out of the house "Race ya!" Squid dived into the pond and swam towards the light **(lol)**with Lee close behind him.

"You cheater!" Lee playfully punched him while he laughed and the others stared.

"Er... You guys made up?" Salem asked.

"That quick?" Amy squeaked.

"Eeyup!" they both replied in unison.

"My plan actually worked! Operation: Forgive and Forget!" Squid exclaimed, the group laughed.

"After all that drama, I think it's time we head to bed" Finball suggested.

As everyone crawled into bed, Lee faced Squid.

"Operation: Forgive and Forget?" he questioned.

"Hey, it's the best _I _could do!"

"G'night, Squid Nugget" Lee chimed.

"'Night, Leematoad"

**A/N: Okay, my mom just told me we **_**might **_**be going back to the countryside, and that sucks because I don't get to listen to remixes or check on new videos or even update! But I might update on a HP Laptop. "Might" being the keyword here.**

**Bai.**

**By da way ah'm listening to MLP All Season 4 Songs, I'm imagining The Stampy gang singing them while Netty, Tomohawk and Zoethepigeon are The Cutie Mark Crusaders. **

**lol. - Person drowning.**


	7. Chapter 7: Worries and TNT

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a million years. As in, three days. Countryside and things. Me cat's going crazy.**

_Chapter 7: Worries and TNT_

The next day, everyone had arrived as Stampy explained the plan.

"Okay, first we need to find out if HitTheTarget is still alive or not" Stampy said "But for now, we need to get Rosie back"

Lee remembered this, and sighed.

"We'll get her back" Squid whispered.

"Anyway, once we find HitTheTarget we basically kill him and make _sure _he's dead this time!"

"Well, who was the one who tried to kill him?" Lee asked.

"I think it was you and Squid who pushed him off that tower" Stampy replied, vaguely remembering the event.

"Well, we need weapons and arrows and bows and cake and TNT just in case we get in a tight jam" Salem reminded.

"Yep, so I'm assigning you guys some tasks. Squid, Lee I want you to go and get some TNT, Salem, Amy and Chloe gather up arrows. ChooChoo, LionMaker and Daisy you guys handle weaponry, while I stay guarding the base. Go!" Stampy explained.

()()()

"Where are we gonna find TNT at this time of year?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean, 'this time of year'?" Squid replied, quoting his sentence.

"Well, Stampy doesn't have any more gunpowder or sand because of Deadlox and Quentin!"

"Well, let's go ask them then"

"All right sure"

The duo headed toward the Team Crafted house. The team had been revived again because of "magical talking ponies" who taught them a lesson of friendship. But basically, Jerome dared them to watch a season of Mine Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

As they knocked on the door, Sky answered, having a grin on his face.

"Hey guys, you want some baguette?" he smiled and stuck out his hand revealing a piece of bread, or a baguette.

"No thanks, can we see Ty or Quentin?" Squid replied.

"Sure. FIESH! TYLOX!" Sky screamed. In the background they saw Mitch and Jerome, their eyes glued to the television, watching Mine Little Pony.

Soon, in the doorway were Deadlox and HuskyMudkipps.

"What's up?" Ty asked.

"We need some TNT, if you have any" Lee asked. The mudkip and boy looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Of course we have TNT!" Quentin exclaimed through laughs.

"Great! Cause' we really need it. We're going into war, sorta"

"Sure, that's completely understandable" Deadlox said as he ran back inside. He came back quickly with a bundle or TNT.

"Here's a stack. If you need more, you know where to come" they gave a quick "thank you" and left to go back to the base.

**A/N: Sorry it was short.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding HitTheTarget

_Chapter 8: Finding HitTheTarget_

After everyone had gathered back in the base, Stampy began to send out search parties.

"Okay, me, Squid and Lee while take other world and servers. While the girls take my Lovely World and the outskirts. While, the others guard the base. Go!"

"Déjà vu..." Squid mumbled as the groups exited the base.

()()()

The trio walked in complete silence, which was a rare occasion for Stampy and Squid. That is, until they came in to the woods. Lee eyes the woods suspiciously.

"This place looks familiar" he said aloud. Then, he remembered when he saw a small cave.

It was his home.

**Flashback**

_Nine-year-old Lee wandered through the woods aimlessly._

_He lived along in a small little cavern he had found in the woods. He hummed a tune while looking around, then he noticed an opening to another cave. Being the little toddler he is, he explored._

_Inside, he saw one little girl, about his age, mining some iron._

_She had grayish pink hair and tattered clothes and dull blue eyes. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked up to see Lee._

_"H-Hello?" Lee said, unsure of what to say. However, the girl stayed silent._

_"H-Hi" she replied._

_"What are you doing down here? Go out and get some fresh air" Lee said._

_"I can't"_

_"Why not?"_

_"They'll punish me"_

_"Who's 'they'?"_

_"The other people who stay here. Who are you anyway?"_

_"I'm Lee"_

_"My name is Amelia"_

_"I like that, but can I call you Amy?"_

_"Sure, I guess"_

_"C'mon, I'm gonna show you the outside world!" the duo climbed up to the grass. The sunshine temporarily blinded Amy but soon she witnessed the outside world. She gasped._

_Then she felt something weird on her mouth. It wasn't bad. But it was good._

_She realized that she was doing something she hadn't done for eight whole years._

_Smiling._

**Flashback end**

Lee now stood in front of the very same cave where he had met Amy.

"This is where I met Amy!" he yelled suddenly.

"Wha-huh?" Squid said.

"I remember when I was exploring and I found this cave. Amy was in here! I showed her the world and she smiled and we became friends, and-"

"Whoa, slow down Lee" Stampy cut off.

"Okay, fin _mom_" Lee replied, sarcastically.

"So this is where you met Amy?" Squid yelled from inside the cave.

"Yep" Lee hopped down as well.

"This place looks very vaguely familiar" Squid narrowed his eyes and remembered.

**Flashback**

_Nine-year-old Squid walked down the cave with his older sister, Diane._

_"Look over there!" he said and pointed at two other people who looked the same age as he did._

_"Hide" Diane whispered and obliged._

_"I thought no one else would be in this mine" she whispered to herself as the two people left._

_"Look over there!" Squid exclaimed and ran over to another opening into another cave._

_"Squid wait"_

_"Look"_

_Diane looked and she saw other people mining in the entrance._

_"We need to go, Squid" she said and looked down and saw no one "Squid?" she looked back at the people now among them, was where Squid was._

_"Get back here right now" she whispered. Squid looked at her and followed her orders. _

_"Who are they?" he asked. Diane sighed._

_"I don't know"_

**_Flashback end_**

"Ah, great times" Squid sighed.

But they still hadn't found HitTheTarget.

**A/N: Diane is my OC.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sightings and Ghosts

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. My dad brought back our Wii Console and I was playing Wii Music!**

**What's your favorite song from Wii Music if you have one? Mine is American Patrol and Long, Long Ago.**

_Chapter 9: Sightings and Ghosts_

Three girls were merrily walking around, trying to find whatever weaponry they could. Then they came across a small cave opening. Amy gasped once she laid eyes upon it.

"THIS IS WHERE I MET LEE!" she shrieked, making Salem and Chloe jump.

"Calm down, Amy" Salem said as Amy bounced up and down in excitement.

"Come here" she said as she entered the cave.

"Wow, this place doesn't look too fun" Chloe stated.

"Well, the only fun we had was mining ores" she replied "But anyway. This is where I first met Lee bear"

"How did you meet him?" Salem asked.

"Well, it was another day in the mines. There was no talking. I was so close to the exit but I didn't, or they would punish me. That's when I met Lee. He asked me if I wanted to go outside. I said I couldn't. But later on I accepted anyway. The outside world was amazing! I smiled for the first time" she explained.

"Wow, sounds neat"

"I also heard some whispering at one point"

"Who was whispering?"

"Probably some of the others"

Immediately, Salem shushed the two and pointed to a silhouette in the distance.

"C'mon, let's take a closer look" Chloe crouched and went over nearby the figure and hid behind a piece of stone.

"I don't think this is too much of a good idea..." Amy said as she and Salem did the same.

"Who is that?" Salem asked.

"Everyone stopped working here years ago and shut it down. The Crimmson family over toke our mining company"

"Isn't that the family who adopted a squid?"

"Yeah" the three ladies continued to watch the figure until it came into view.

Once it came into view, it was Salem's turn to scream.

"HITTHETARGET!"

The three immediately ran away from the man as he lifted himself into the air and started to fly after them. But they gave a chase.

"Wait! Ghosts can't enter water!" Amy suddenly shouted. They dived into the nearest pond and the ghost of HitTheTarget scowled and floated away.

"We need to tell the others about this"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! This was a filler in chapter so that was why it was so short. Sorry!**

**Listening to: Glass of Water (All Season 4 Songs)**


	10. Chapter 10: Fooling Around

**A/N: Hey peoplez! Sorry for no updations! I'm writing this from our Mini iPad so forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 10: Fooling About_

"Oh my Notch! I cannot believe what just happened!" Rosie exclaimed. The four girls were walking back to the base to tell the others about the news.

"I know, but we have to be quick" Chloe warned.

"Relax, Chlo. I can see the base in the distance" Salem replied, pointing at the sandstone and wooden planked mansion that lay before them.

"It looks _huge _from here!" Amy exclaimed.

"It looks huge from any angle" Rosie said, sarcastically.

"Uh, duh!" Salem put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, they came closing into the entrance to the dog house and saw a flash of red and green.

"Did you guys see that?" Salem asked, still gazing at the entrance.

"No. What?" Amy questioned and looked to where she was looking.

"There's nothing there, love" Chloe said.

"I think you and Lee are having some sight problems" Rosie joked, the girls laughed, but she continued to stare into the doorway.

"No, seriously. I think it's the ghost"

"Okay, have you been playing around on the Creepypasta mod again?" Chloe crossed her arms and raised her brows at the girl.

"No I have not. Slender and Jeff creep me out. But I'm telling you! I _did _see something!"

"Okay, who don't we quit wasting time and talk to the guys?"

The girls nodded in agreement and entered the house.

"Wait, why are we taking this route?" Rosie asked.

"It's a good way to hide from anything supernatural or whatever" Salem replied.

"Sure, like Smile Dog's gonna come up behind us" Amy said sarcastically. Salem rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The four went into Stampy's room, careful not to wreck anything and stepped into the balcony and jumped over the fence. When it was Amy's turn to jump, she was hesitant.

"C'mon, Amy!"

"But I don't want to!" she replied.

"Amelia May Lee!" Salem exclaimed.

"I forbid you to call me by my real name!" Amy faked sriousness. She chuckled in response.

"Just jump!" Chloe yelled. Amy shut her eyes and took a leap of faith. She miraculously landed on Salem. She grunted and saw that her sister was on top if her, giggling.

"Amy!" She screamed.

The girls laughed, blissfully unaware of the events which were occuring in the clubhouse.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow. **


	11. Chapter 11: Meanwhile

**A/N: I told you I would update!**

_Chapter 11: Meanwhile_

As Stampy, Squid and Lee entered the clubhouse, they found that the others weren't there yet.

"Maybe they're still out trying to find weapons and such" Squid reassured, grabbing a bucket of milk.

"Maybe..." Lee replied, looking at the door, hesitantly. All of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, he saw something supernatural.

HitTheTarget.

"HITTHETARGET!" he creamed causing Squid to spit out his milk on to Stampy.

"What?!" Squid yelled, looking toward the door, but saw nothing.

"Um, Lee maybe you need to go to the Caring Cat Clinic, cause' there's nothing there" Stampy said.

"No, guys! I actually _did _see something!"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England" Squid laughed, followed by Stampy.

"Guys I swear I did see something!" Lee turned around slowly and when he did, he let out a gasp.

"What is it Lee? Bigfoot or something?" the two laughed once more.

Lee raised a paw and pointed behind them.

"G-G-Ghost..." he stammered, Stampy and Squid turned around and gasped as well.

Just as Lee said, it was HitTheTarget.

He was alive, but dead at the same time.

"Oh. My. Notch" Squid managed to say as the ghost lunged forward at the trio. They immediately dodged out of its way and stared in horror as it aimed for them once more.

But, ever so miraculously, four girls opened the doors and the ghost disappeared.

"What happened, you guys?" Rosie asked in shock, the penguin helped the guys up and immediately Stampy and Squid started talking. But unfortunately, nobody could understand what they were saying because they were talking at the exact same time.

"Guys, we can't understand you. You're talking at the same time" Salem said.

"We saw a ghost!" Stampy started.

"It was HitTheTarget!" Squid continued.

"It tried to take control of one of us!"

"You guys saw it too?" Salem exclaimed "See? I told you guys it was him!"

"Okay, fine we believe you Salem" Chloe said, finally accepting the theory.

"You know what this calls for?" Squid asked.

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"Operation: Ghost-Finder"

**A/N: Yep, another filler. I just got back from the country side! Again. I think the last time we go there is next Friday until Monday.**

**Bai, peoplez!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wasted a Day

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was posting my new Creepypasta called Screamer. It took two days.**

_Chapter 12: Wasted a Day_

"Operation Ghost-Finder?" Lee repeated.

"Uh, what else am I supposed to call it?" Squid replied.

"Something that doesn't have 'operation' in the beginning of it" Stampy said, sarcastically.

"Hmph!"

"Well, _anyway... _We need to get to finding HitTheTarget!" Finba11 reminded.

"Oh, right... Anyway, both me and Salem saw that ghost. As well as Stampy and Squid, so first we need to figure out where he went" Lee started.

"So, the places we've seen him was near the cave wear Amy and Lee first met-" Salem said, but was cut off by Squid.

"Wait, what cave?" he asked.

"Well, it was the cave where me and Lee first met. I think we heard some whispering behind us" Amy said. Squid gasped.

"Yes! I _was _right!" he exclaimed.

"About what?"

"Remember that whispering? It was me and my sister, Diane!"

"You have a sister?" Stampy exclaimed.

"Duh!"

"What's her full name?" Amy asks.

"Diane Isabella Crimmson!" he replies.

"What's _your _full name?" Chloe asked afterwards. Squid points to the top of his head "No, I mean your real and full name"

"Oh, Squid Ballistic Crimmson"

"Wait; did he say 'Crimmson'?" Amy asked.

"Yep"

"That's the family that overtook _our _mining industry!"

"I remember dad saying we overtook most of the mining industries. Yeah... Hehe"

"What about Tomo Hawk?"

"He's still my adoptive brother"

"You're adopted?!" everyone shouts in unison.

"You guys didn't notice?"

"What school did you go to?" Stampy asks.

"It was this school on the border of Yorkshire. Throughout that year me, Tom and Diane all got bullied so we decided that Diane would teach me then I would teach Tommy"

"Guys, aren't we getting off topic?" Finba11 interrupted

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, let's head off to bed!" Stampy suddenly said.

"We just wasted a whole day?" Salem asked in disbelief.

"Yep..."

**A/N: I feel like this was badly written... I'm listening At the Gala.**


	13. Chapter 13: We Meet Again

**A/N: Sorry for no updations...**

_Chapter 13: We Meet Again_

The very next morning, Lee took a stroll in the woods. Past the houses, past the shops and past the Fun Land, all the way into the woods.

Once he entered, the bear heard rustling behind him and quickly whipped around and drew his sword.

"Who's there?" he became more paranoid ever since the drama in the past few weeks.

_Someone you know..._

"Show yourself!" he screamed out.

_You must come to me_

Lee, against his own will, walked forward. He did not know why but some force was pulling him towards the place where he _didn't _wanna go.

Soon, it leads him into a snow biome. In the far distance, he squinted to see a shape. A shape of a castle.

Being the curious brown bear he was, Lee continued onward.

()()()

Shielding his face from the blizzard, Lee grabbed the handle of the wooden door and pulled it.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Sighing, he cracked his knuckled and pulled on the door with all his might.

As the wind blew, the door flung open.

Lee laughed to himself once he realized that the door had to be pushed.

Once he entered, he gasped.

"Whoa..."

Paintings hung on the walls, plant pots on shelves and old books littered the shelves.

His head snapped toward the Acacia stairs and ascended them, leading to a second floor.

He explored all around the floor with his sword in hand. Soon, he came to the final room. The bedroom.

Sighing, he slowly opened the door, this time _pulling _on it.

His eyes widened once he saw who was sitting in the chair, drinking a transparent bucket of milk.

"We meet again..." HitTheTarget hissed.

**A/N: Sorry dat was short. I'll update "Mine Little Pony" tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14: One More Time

**A/N: I'm finally updating! YAY!**

_Chapter 14: One More Time_

Lee's shock subsided and he stared at the ghost before him intently.

"I thought you were _dead_" the bear hissed coldly.

"How harsh," Target began "I simply came back to give you a visit" his tone was smooth.

"Visit? As in war?" he drew his sword and pointed it toward the ectoplasm creature, Target laughed.

"That thing is far from a weapon in my standards"

Lee, the second time that day, realized his mistake and put it back in its holster.

"Why are you even here in the first place, Target? Or should I say Justin...?"

"Ooh, I see you know more about me than I do" the villain smiled and floated up from his spot and drifted toward Lee.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point" Lee was growing impatiently.

"Ah, bears and your temper. Anyway, I am here to _warn _you"

"Warn us about what?"

"About the upcoming battle"

"We already know about that" Lee said, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yes, but I'm telling you it's coming _tomorrow _you dingus..."

"Tomorrow?! Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

Lee quickly gathered all his things and rushed out the door and disappeared into the blizzard.

"Looks like I was a help once more..." Justin smiled, remembering all the memories from before Stampy had met Lee or Squid.

"Good times..."

**A/N: Yep... Another filler.**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle Plans

**A/N: Updation! Not a filler this time...**

_Chapter 15: Battle Plans_

Lee ran through the forest at top speed. Well, _his _top speed.

After a whole load of struggle through the vines and trees and a few bumps on the way, Lee finally made it back to the main world. As soon as he reached the house, he fell to the ground in a heap.

The door opened to reveal Squid standing there, looking at the bear with a puzzled look.

"Uh, did you just run a marathon or something, mate?" Squid asked.

"More... Than... That..." he replied through panting.

"Where were you anyway?"

Suddenly, Lee collapsed dramatically to the ground.

"Geez... Let's get you in here..."

()()()

As the duo reached the clubhouse, Lee started to explain, or rather blurt out, everything he had to say.

"So, I went out for a walk because I was feeling mixed up so I needed to clear my head, but I heard some footsteps nearby so I was all like, 'What's that?' then I followed the sound to a snow biome and _that _led me to this castle like thing where ghost HitTheTarget was and he told me to tell you guys, well not exactly 'tell' but _warn! _So when I came back I was tired from running and here I am now!"

Everyone took a moment to let all the information, which was said in under a minute, sink in.

"And I thought _I _was hyper" Squid confirmed.

"Did I hear something about _ghost HitTheTarget _somewhere in that jumble of words?" Stampy asked.

"Yes. Yes you did" Lee replies.

"I think he said something about a warning and war…?" Rosie said, trailing off.

"Yeah, Target said that he wanted to warn us about the upcoming war! I don't know why _he _would warn us though…"

"Well then," Salem interrupted "since we're going in to war 'n' all maybe we should start getting ready?" she suggested.

"Right! Go get weapons, tools, food anything in general that you'll need for the battle!" Stampy announced.

Everyone moved out of the Clubhouse and treaded off to their own respected rooms.

()()()

Squid smiled as he entered his rather mansion-like room near the Dog House.

Gathering everything which ne needed, which were pretty much some swords, tools, food, pictures and so on and so forth.

Saying goodbye to his dogs, Fido, Ocean and April. Squid looked around one more time.

"If I don't make it, I'll be happy to know I spent my time in his very space"

()()()

Lee climbed the ladder that lead to his room and began looking through his chest.

Sword, tools, food and some miscellaneous things.

Smiling, he exited the small attic room and retreated back to the base.

()()()

After everyone got back together in the meeting spot, all the bags and supplies were put on the table. Stampy began to speak.

"Now, if we're going to _win _this battle against our archenemy we need to try," he began "however, if we do lose the battle, we're dead meat"

"Gee, thanks for the emotional support…" Salem said, sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Now, for our plan! We know that Target has an army of mobs. _But, _we have an army of friends! That sounds cheesy as it is, but still… Anyway, our plan. The fighters, Salem, Lee and some others will take the mob. The sneakers, Amy, Squid and Rosie will sneak in and take care of the guards while _I _confront HitTheTarget. Questions?"

Lee raised his hand in anticipation.

"Lee?"

"What about Rosie?"

**A/N: Okay, guys I realized on chapter 11, 12 and 13 Rosie was in them. I can't fix eleven because I wrote it on my iPad, not the computer. I will fix twelve and thirteen!**


	16. Chapter 16: Who Like Minecraf!

_Chapter 16: Who Like Minecraf?!_

Stampy froze at the sudden once-seen insignificant question.

"R-Rosie?" he stuttered. Lee nodded sadly "We'll get her back, eventually" Stampy finally replied, breaking out of his trance.

Lee missed the penguin girl so much.

Her voice, her laugh, her smile, her _everything…_

The bear could not focus on the rest of his friends' speech but his mind clicked at the last sentence.

"…then we enter the prison and save Rosie"

Wait, how did Stampy _know _that Rosie was in the prison?

As if reading his mind, Squid raised his hand for a chance to speak.

"Squid?"

"I was wondering… How do you know if Rosie's in there?"

The cat froze again.

"I-It's just a theory…" he was lying. Lee knew it from his gut.

"What's the _real _reason?" he asked, suddenly.

"I said, 'It's just a theory'!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!" he replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yes you are!" Lee countered, in the same tone.

"Guys shut up!" Squid interrupted.

The room fell silent.

"Now, Stamps. Tell Leematoad the _real _reason why you know about Rosie being in the dungeon"

Stampy paused for a brief moment and finally broke down.

"Fine! I talked to Target, okay?"

"You were in contact with the enemy?!" Salem blurted.

"I knew you guys would be all mad at me and I would cry!"

"We're not _mad _at you. We're just really, really angry at you" Amy explained.

"But, _Lee _was the first one to talk to Target"

"Hey, it was unintentional!" the brown bear retorted.

"Good point," Squid comments.

"Well, but…"

"Guys, enough of this nonsense! We need to get Rosie and defeat Target as soon as possible!" Finba11 yelled suddenly.

"He's right. I'm sorry for asking" Lee said.

"No, _I'm _sorry for lying"

"And I'm sorry for being awesome" Squid finished off. Everyone laughed.

"WHO LIKE MINECRAF?!" A voice screams from the doorway, revealing none other than SkythekidRS.

He simultaneously left.

**A/N: I know, it's a filler. But I swear about two or so more chapter until the next story comes out.**


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**A/N: I **_**think **_**this is the last chapter. "Think" being the keyword here.**

_Chapter 17: The End_

The players came nearer and nearer by the minute toward their destinies.

The cobblestone castle was riddled with vines and guards.

Stampy ordered everyone to stop so they could go over the plan one more time.

"Okay, so the fighters fight off the guards while the distracters, well, distract Target while I do my part, got it? Okay, let's go!"

After the last call, everyone did their part.

Squid and Amy followed Stampy inside.

Target stood at the doorway, looking as if he was preparing for Stampy to go in. Said cat ordered the sea creatures to go to the front and distract Target.

()()()

"We're here to warn you!" Squid said.

"About what?" Target said, his ghostly figure making him more menacing.

"Stampy is about to kill you this second!" Amy yelled.

"What? Where?" at the question, Squid smirked.

"Right behind you..."

Stampy lunged and sucked the ghost into a vacuum cleaner and burned it in a pit of lava.

()()()

Lee cautiously walked along the tiles of the dungeon floor, careful not to wake the guard outside Rosie's cage.

The penguin girl perked up, noticing the bear tip-toeing along the floor.

"Lee!" she whispered. Said bear put his paw to his muzzle and shushed Rosie.

In one swift movement, Lee slashed the skeleton guard into a pile of bones.

Destroying the bars, Rosie was finally free, she swiftly kissed Lee on the lips and let go again.

"My hero!"

()()()

Everyone had gathered in the bedroom of HitTheTarget.

"Where's Lee?" Stampy questioned the others who were mumbling and whispering to each other.

"Look!" Squid yells. In the distance, Lee is seen walking on the horizon. The setting sun behind him.

Once the silhouette came into view, Lee had been carrying Rosie bridal style.

The strangest thing was, Lee was blushing!

"Rosie!" the girls exclaimed.

"Who saved you?" Amy asks.

"My hero..."

**THE END**


End file.
